This invention relates generally as indicated to a reinforcing bar connection, and more particularly to a high strength reinforcing bar splice which provides not only high tensile and compressive strengths, but also has the dynamic and fatigue characteristics to qualify as a Type 2 coupler approved for all United States earthquake zones. The invention also relates to a method of making the connection.
In steel reinforced concrete construction, there are generally three types of splices or connections; namely lap splices; mechanical splices; and welding. Probably the most common is the lap splice where two bar ends are lapped side-by-side and wire tied together. The bar ends are of course axially offset which creates design problems, and eccentric loading whether compressive or tensile from bar-to-bar. Welding is suitable for some bar steels but not for others and the heat may actually weaken some bars. Done correctly, it requires great skill and is expensive. Mechanical splices normally require a bar end preparation or treatment such as threading, upsetting or both. They also may require careful torquing. Such mechanical splices don""t necessarily have high compressive and tensile strength, nor can they necessarily qualify as a Type 2 mechanical connection where a minimum of five couplers must pass the cyclic testing procedure to qualify as a Type 2 splice in all United States earthquake zones.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a high strength coupler which will qualify as a Type 2 coupler and yet which is easy to assemble and join in the field and which does not require bar end preparation or torquing in the assembly process. It would also be desirable to have a coupler which could be assembled initially simply by sticking a bar end in an end of a coupler sleeve or by placing a coupler sleeve on a bar end.
A reinforcing bar connection for concrete construction utilizes a contractible jaw or assembly which is closed around aligned bar ends to form the joint and tightly grip the bars. The jaw assembly is closed from each axial end to constrict around and bridge the ends of end-to-end reinforcing bars. The jaws of the assembly have teeth which bite into the ends of the bar. The assembly is constricted by forcing self-locking taper sleeves or collars over each end which hold the jaw constricted locking the bars together. The teeth are designed to bite into the ribs or projecting deformations on the surface of the bar which forms the overall diameter, but not bite into the core or nominal diameter of the bar. In this manner, the splice does not affect the fatigue or ultimate strength properties of the bar while providing a low slip connection. The jaw segments may be held assembled by a frangible plastic frame. The configuration of the jaws limits the contraction and precludes undue penetration of the bar by the teeth. The connection or splice has high tensile and compressive strength and will pass the dynamic cycling and/or fatigue requirements to qualify as a Type 2 coupler. No bar end preparation or torque application is required to make the coupling. In the method, the closing and locking occur concurrently with a simplified tool to enable the splice to be formed easily and quickly.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.